Quiero jugar
by karo aoi chan
Summary: SASUSAKU. despues de una mision, solo queria llegar a casa para estar junto a mi esposa, pero esta noche no tengo muchas ganas de dormir, veremos si ella esta de acuerdo. o cuanto tarda en despertar. (advertencia; escena lemon)


Hola!

Antes que nada, la aclaración obligatoria, los personajes son de su autor. (obvio) yo solo los usos para locuras sin ningún lucro.

Esta es una escena lemon, si no les gustas, fácil; no lean. Y a los que les gusta espero lo disfruten. Sin más preámbulos. A leer!

Quiero jugar

Sasuke narra.

Después te terminara la misión ANBU que me encargo la hokage solo quería llegar a mi casa para ver a mi esposa. Antes de irme discutimos por una de las cosas más estúpidas que se puede uno imaginar. Sobre la ropa. Ella es tan bonita que no quiero que ande más con ese pantalón tan ajustado aunque lleve esa pequeña falda encima. Sé que soy un estúpido egoísta sin remedio pero ella ahora es mía.

Me encamine a nuestra residencia, y entre con sigilo en ella. Era muy tarde, cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. No quise esperar a que amaneciera, me moría de ganas de verla. Hace solo 5 meses que nos casamos y se puede decir que aun estamos…conociéndonos. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa idea. El cuerpo de ella escondía muchos placeres que eran solo míos. Esos labios, esa piel tan suave y tersa, esos… ok, debo de dejar de pensar en eso. Al menos de momento. Ella está dormida, por lo que no hago ruidos, antes de entrar en la habitación me despoje de todas las armas que traía al igual que del uniforme de ANBU. Me fui al baño que estaba junto a nuestro cuarto y tome una ducha. Salí de ahí con nada más que una sonrisa en mi cara por lo que tenía en mente.

Entre en la habitación y me quede por un momento contemplando la vista, ahí estaba ella, profundamente dormida, con su hermoso cabello rosa sobre la almohada, estaba sobre su espalda, lo que me facilitaba mucho mi plan.

Sonreí de lado...

-vamos a ver cuánto tardas en despertarte- pensé mientras me acercaba.

Me senté en la cama junto a ella, y le quite la sabana que la cubría, la noche era cálida por lo que no tenía frio. Casi me da un infarto cuando vi lo que traía puesto, un pequeño camisón negro, que apenas le cubría el trasero. Sus redondos senos se encontraban acomodados en el casi transparente materia, se me hiso la boca agua, pronto los tendría en mi boca.

La luz que entraba por la ventana me permitía verla, baje la vista de su pecho a su cintura, continúe mi camino por su cuerpo, su vientre plano, sus caderas redondeadas, sus muslos firmes que se encontraban ligeramente separadas, podía adivinas su intimidad a través del camisón, no llevaba nada debajo. Podía sentir como mi sangre se dirigía rápidamente hacia mi entrepierna, convirtiendo a mi fiel amigo en un mástil ansioso de encontrar refugio.

Comencé a tocarla, mi mano derecha se situó en su cuello, era un toque casi imperceptible, suavemente comencé a recorrer su cuello, baje hasta sus senos, esos firmes senos que me volvían loco, me detuve y con mucho cuidado lo atrape en mi palma, encajaba perfectamente, eso provoco que más sangre viajara a mi sur. Con mucha suavidad lo apreté un poco, sakura suspiro un poco, uní mi mano izquierda al juego y toque su otro pecho, pude sentir como sus pezones se ponía erectos, sonreí un poco más. Con cuidado retire los tiros del camisón y deje al descubierto esos pálidos pechos con sus cumbres rosada, mi lengua salió de mi boca casi por si sola, y me incline asta pasarla sobre esos llamativos picos. Sakura tenía que creer que soñaba, ya que gimió un poco y dijo mi nombre.

-ummm… sasuke…

Deje de lamer mi tesoro y me subí totalmente a la cama. Estaba inclinado junto a ella, apoyado sobre mi codo derecho. Con mi mano izquierda, recorrí su vientre, y llegue hasta sus muslos, con cuidado baje hasta su rodilla y subí por el interior de su muslo. Se quejo un poco más y se movió un poco susurrando mi nombre. No pude contenerme, en verdad lo intente, pero ya estaba muy excitado. Dirigí mi mano hasta su feminidad, la cual gracias a mis juegos estaba algo húmeda, no tanto como me gustaba, pero si era un inicio. Sonreí.

Me incline sobre ella, y le bese el cuello, no le bese los labios por que de seguro se despertaría y yo quería jugar. Bese y lamí su cuello con una suavidad que le provocaba soltar suaves gemidos con mi nombre. Con mi mano en su centro, introduje un dedo dentro de esa cavidad que era mi perdición. Seguía besando su cuello, y baje hasta su pecho. Tomo uno entre mis labios y succione levemente mientras que mi dedo comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. Sakura gemía más, y comenzó a moverse un poco en contra de mis dedos para que la penetrara más.

Ya era hora de despertarla. Tome el pezón que tenía en mi boca con los dientes y lo apreté un poco, se que a ella le gusta y sé que si esto no la despierta es que está en coma.

Efectivamente, con un fuerte gemido abrió los ojos, y se topo con los míos…

-sasuke…-dijo perpleja, pero enseguida soltó un gemido, ya mis dedos se seguían moviendo, entrando y saliendo de ella.- aaaah

-hola cerezo, ya volví –respondí antes de unir un segundo dedo al juego. Sakura solo pudo gemir y subir su mano hasta mi rosto, como para asegurarse que estaba ahí.

-estas…aaaah a… aquí –hablaba mientras jadeaba ya que aumente la velocidad, la estaba llevando al límite con mis dedos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para lanzarla al precipicio del placer. La bese en los labios, un beso de posesión donde mi lengua no pidió permiso para entrar en esa rica cueva.

Moví mis dedos con un poco mas de velocidad, era fácil, ya estaba muy húmeda, tanto como a mí me gustaba. Estaba seca, lo savia, así que presione la palma de mi mano sobre ese capullo mágico que tenia, pude sentir como se comenzaba a agitar. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mis dedos se vieron prisionero de esas sedosas paredes que apretaban. Se separo de mi boca y lanzo un pequeño grito que me lleno de satisfacción masculina, pero solo estaba iniciando.

Retire mis dedos de su interior y con una pequeña sonrisa me los lleve a la boca y saboree sus fluidos, para mi ese sabor un tanto asido un tanto dulce era la gloria. Vi como me miraba sin dar crédito a lo que hacía, todo su cuerpo estaba un poco sonrosado por el éxtasis que acababa de tener. Se veía adorable, y yo estaba que me la comía viva. Sentí como mi miembro se quejaba porque quería más atención. Sakura aun respiraba agitadamente mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-cuando…ahhh… llegaste? –me pregunto mientras recuperaba el aliento

- hace un momento, no me resistí a verte tan linda – le dije mientras pasaba mis nudillos por sus aun erectos pezones, mire el camisón que ahora estaba enredado en su cintura, y decidí que se veía mejor sin él. Le rodee la cintura con mis brazos y la senté sobre mí. Estaba listo para ella, y ella estaba más que lista para mí. No la penetre de inmediato, en verdad quería jugar esta noche. La bese apasionadamente, mientras ella enterraba las manos en mi cabello. Con mi lengua busque la de ella, y la acaricie, estimulándola. La abrazaba estrechamente, de manera que sus pechos están deliciosamente aplastados contra mi pecho. Era una delicia. Deje sus labios para dirigirme a su cuello nuevamente. La bese y lamí todo mi camino hasta sus pecho, antes de tomas uno entre mis labios, decidí un darle un pequeño recordatorio para el día siguiente, me dirigí de nuevo a su cuello, y le deje un pequeño pero visible moretón. Ella estaba tan extasiada que no lo noto. Baje a su pecho y tomo su seno con mis labios. Mis manos bajaron hasta ese bien formado trasero, me encanta su trasero, es redondo, firme y también me cabe en las palmas. Gruñí un poco cuando lo estaba apretando.

La levante en vilo, y posicione mi miembro más que erecto en su entrada, la baje lentamente, introduciéndome en sus tibio y húmedo interior.

-ugnnn…-no pude evitar gruñir por lo estrecha que era, aun después de meses de pasión, parecía que sus paredes volvían a ser las misma de la noche de boda, claro sin la molestia de la virginidad.

-ahh ahhh… sasuke!…- mi hermosa cerezo dijo mi nombre mientras se acoplaba a mi tamaño. La mire directamente a esos preciosos ojos verdes.

En verdad quería jugar esta noche, podía sentir sus paredes alrededor de mi miembro, me moría de ganas de moverme y disfrutar de la pasión, pero tenía algo más en mente. Las rodillas de saklura quedaban sobre la cama.

-dime sakura…sigues molesta con migo? – ella parecía no acordase de la discusión que tuvimos. Me miro entre confusa y extasiada, en ese momento la sujete de la cintura y la eleve un poco sobre mi eje, y la deje caer. Los dos gemíamos, ella pareció perderse en el placer. Eso me encantaba de ella, era realmente expresiva. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros, de esa manera ella sola podría impulsarse y comenzar el movimiento. Volví a tomarla de la cintura y la deje caer mientras movía mis caderas asía adelante. Fue una estocada más profunda. Gimió más alto. Después de eso me quede quieto. Sakura me miro, como preguntando por qué me detenía.

-puedes hacerlo tu sola… –dije con voz ronca. Sakura comenzó a impulsase asía arriba con sus rodillas y usando mis hombros como soporte. Esa fricción me estaba enloqueseiendo, mis manos seguían sobre su cintura, no pude evitar apretarlas mientras veía el balanceo de sus senos frente a mis ojos, y sentía ese alucinante calor en mi miembro.

Bese todo su pecho, le mordisquie los senos, y mis manos recorrieron su cintura, cadera y muslos. La escuchaba gemir, cada vez más alto y más prolongado, su respiración era superficial como la mía. Se estaba acercando al placer y lo sabía, decidí jugas mas.

De un movimiento fluido la acosté debajo de mí, sin salir de ella, se sorprendió por el cambio de posición, pero no le di tiempo a pensar mucho en ello, ya que comencé a mover mis caderas, de manera más lenta.

-por favor…sasuke…aahhh- me pidió en medio de un gemido, quería llegar al orgasmo y sabia que yo tenía la llave y se lo estaba negando, o de momento retrasándolo. Ante su suplica sonreí y bese sus labios. Aumente un poco más la velocidad de mis envestidas, mientras sentía sus caricias por mi espalda, en realidad sentía sus uñas que me aruñaban un poco, claro indico de que quería mas.

- Aun estas molesta conmigo? – separe mis labios de los suyos para pregúntale, reuniendo el poco aliento que tenía en este momento. Ella no parecía entenderme, y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, la embestí más profundamente.

-aaaahh… – un quejido de placer escapo de sus labios. Sus piernas estaban atadas a mis caderas desde que cambie de posición, por lo que estaba muy cerca de mí. Me separe un poco de ella, baje mi mano hasta su rodilla izquierda y pase mi brazo bajo ella hasta que quedo enganchada en mi codo. Ahora estaba muy abierta a mí. Era genial.

Pude sentir como mi piel se cubría de sudor, y como sakura también estaba traspirando, sus uñas es mi espalda estabas dejando pequeños rastro a su paso. Por suerte no la llevaba muy largas. Miro su rostro, contraído por el placer, sus labios medio abiertos tratando de llevar más aire a sus pulmones, sus ojos un tanto cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas totalmente, también vi la marca que le hice en el cuello, sonreí, de seguro me mataba en el mañana. Ahora solo quería jugar.

En esa posición, con una de sus piernas en mi cintura y otra en mi brazo podía moverme con más intensidad y así lo hice.

-Sa…suke…por favor…- sé lo que me pedía, me pedía que la llevara más allá del límite. Yo estaba también muy cerca del éxtasis, esa fricción era divina, amo a esta mujer por mucho más que su cuerpo, pero en definitiva era un extra que no podía desaprovechar.

-respóndeme… -le pedí entre mis jadeos y gruñidos. Ella ya no recordaba lo que le pregunte. – estas molesta conmigo? – le repetí la pregunta mientras mis movimientos disminuían.

-¡no pares! – me pidió con cara de susto, en medio del placer, como si me atreviera a dejarla así. Ese no era mi plan, pero era parte del juego.

-me perdonas? – le pregunte mientras volvía a moverme con intensidad- dime Sakura,… me perdonas?

Ella gemía sin poder detenerse, sus manos estaban ahora en mis hombros, sus uñas estaban mas que marcadas sobre mi piel. Eso no me importaba, era un pequeño precio a pagar por el placer que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo.

-me perdonas? –repetí la pregunta, aumentando un poco la velocidad. Vi como inclinaba su cabeza asía atrás.

-si! -grito –si, siiii si si siiii, -gritava mientras se aferraba a mis brazos.

La envestí una vez más, y me deleite viendo como se convulsionaba, pero más que verla, me deleite en sentir como mi miembro era exprimido por sus cálidas y húmedas paredes. Apretaba realmente fuerte, era… sencillamente el cielo. Me moví una ultima vez y sentí con mi cuerpo era sacudió por un glorioso orgasmo, que arranco de mis testículos un choro caliente de esencia. Sentí todo mi cuerpo laxo después de llenarla de mí.

Respirábamos agitadamente, ella aun templaba por la pasión, mientras yo buscaba un poco mas de oxigeno para mis pulmones. Sonreí mientras la acercaba a mi pecho. Los dos estábamos sudados, pero eso no nos importaba, era parte del juego.

Lentamente nos quedamos dormidos, así sin cubrir nuestros cuerpos, apreciando la brisa que entraba por la ventana.

No sé cuanto dormimos, pude ver por la ventana que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar. Sakura aun estaba a mi costado. Estaba tan linda, totalmente desnuda y relajada, en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una idea paso mi mente, y sentí de nuevo un tiron en mi centro.

-veamos cuanto tardas en despertar…-susurre antes de besarla.

Y así comenzamos el día.


End file.
